Most desktop computers have a case, a monitor, a keyboard and a mouse. The case encloses the computer's hardware and provides outlets for connecting to the power source and peripherals. The backbone of the modern personal computer is the motherboard that interfaces directly with many of the key elements of the computer's hardware, such as the CPU, sound and video cards, microchips, and volatile/non-volatile memory. The motherboard also connects via cables to internal devices, such as to internal drives, power sources, and other peripherals.
Earlier computer cases were monochrome, steel units that could be opened to access the motherboard for repair/upgrade purposes. In contrast, more modern desktop and laptop computers are trending towards sleek designs with, for example, plastic cases available in multiple colors and with accouterments such as lights, designs, and matching decor. They may offer an infrared mouse and keyboard to decrease the clutter caused by electrical wires, and LED (light emitting diode) flat screen monitors that occupy minimal desk space. The modern motherboard has also undergone some changes to increase functionality and stability while providing a smaller size. However, the overall appearance of the inside of a personal computer is quite cluttered. Further, the electrical sockets for interchangeable components (memory, add-on cards) are not easily accessible because they are buried below the cables that connect multiple devices (drives, power sources) to the motherboard.
The simple task of adding or replacing an add-on card becomes cumbersome, due to entangling cables that are suspended above, and/or attached to, the motherboard. Care is needed to ensure that the cable connectors are not loosened, stretched, or broken during the upgrading process, thereby affecting the connectivity of various components. This makes it difficult for individual users, as well as skilled technicians, to work inside a computer, as is needed to replace cards on the motherboard or change the configuration of a computer. Thus, most people must turn to computer service centers or computer technicians for help in replacing defective cards or increasing memory, incurring considerable cost due to the skill and time it takes for a technician to carry out the desired task. Clearly, anyone attempting to see for himself the inner workings of his/her computer is likely to encounter an impenetrable jumble inside his desktop or laptop.
Thus, there is an unsolved need to make personal desktop and laptop computers easier to service as well as aesthetically more pleasing.